There's Your Trouble
by Angel Writer2
Summary: Kagome's listening to music and thinking about Inuyasha! Can't say much more than that! *songfic*


I made another one!! YAY!! Now you all that read this fic should read my other one and review! Review this one too! I couldn't find any other Dixie Chicks songfics, so I decided to write one. The song doesn't exactly fit the very end, but I made it work any way. Alright, enough of my babble, on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: *nudges Inu-boy forward* You can say it!  
Inuyasha: She doesn't own anything! Help! Don't let her make anymore insanity!  
Angel: You were supposed to stop at 'Help!' Oh well, don't sue me!  
  
There's Your Trouble  
  
Kagome sat down beneath a tree in Sengoku Jidai with her portable cd player and her new cd. The cd was by an American group called the Dixie Chicks. She put the cd into her cd player, set the headphones on her ears, and pressed the play button. A song began playing  
  
*Should Have Been Different But It Wasn't Different, Was Same Old Story, Dear John, And So Long Should Have Fit Like A Glove Should Have Fit Like A Ring Like A Diamond Ring A Token Of True Love Should Have All Worked Out But It Didn't She Should Be Here Now But She Isn't  
  
There's Your Trouble, There's Your Trouble You Keep Seeing Double With The Wrong One You Can't See I Love You, You Can't See She Doesn't But You Just Keep Holding On There's Your Trouble*  
  
Hey, Kagome thought, That fits what's going on between Inuyasha, me, and Kikyo! She settled down to listen to more of the song.  
  
Meanwhile, a dog-eared half demon sat in the tree above her, listening to the song.  
  
So Now You're Thinking 'Bout All You're Missing -- How Deep You're Sinking, Round And Round And Dragging Down Why Don't You Cash In Your Chips Why Don't You Call It A Loss Not Such A Big Loss, Chalk It Up Better Luck Could Have Been True Love But It Wasn't It Should All Add Up But It Doesn't  
  
Now Inuyasha was just as interested. That sums up my situation with Kikyo! He saw that Kagome's head was nodding with the music, as though she agreed with it. He released his thoughts for the moment and tuned back into the music.  
  
There's Your Trouble, There's Your Trouble You Keep Seeing Double With The Wrong One You Can't See I Love You, You Can't See She Doesn't But You Just Keep Holding On There's Your Trouble  
  
That's so true! Kagome thought. Inuyasha keeps confusing me with Kikyo. Why can't he see that I love him? He's really that dense! Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha sitting above her, deep in thought. She wondered if he could hear the music, and then she thought she saw one of his ears twitching in time to the beat. He seemed to come out of his thoughts. He glanced down at her, their eyes met, and he smiled.  
  
Should Have All Worked Out But It Didn't She Should Be Here Now But She Isn't  
  
Inyasha jumped out of the tree and pulled the headphones off of Kagome's ears. Shocked by the lack of sound, Kagome jerked, then looked up at him.  
  
"Do you really think I keep 'seeing double' with you and Kikyo?" Kagome looked down, and Inuyasha found his answer in that simple gesture. "Well, you and Kikyo are only similar in looks! Feh, how many times do I have to tell you that?"  
  
Kagome looked at her hands as though they were the most interesting things in the world. "Inuyasha?" she whispered  
  
He heard her. "Feh, wen.Kagome. What is it?"  
  
"Did you get the rest of it?" He had no idea what she was talking about. She inwardly sighed with relief. He hadn't guessed that she loved him.  
  
Inuyasha's mind raced. What had she meant 'Did you get the rest of it?' He figured she had meant the song, so he thought through all the song had said. Suddenly he had it. 'You can't see I love you, you can't see she doesn't.' Did Kagome love him? His heart shouted in jubilation, but he decided he probably shouldn't jump to conclusions just yet, so he turned to her.  
  
"Um, Kagome?" She jumped, startled.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Do you really.love me?" He wouldn't look at her, as though afraid of the answer. He needn't have feared though.  
  
Kagome searched his face, wondering if he would laugh. Finally, she sighed and stood up. "Yes, I love you, Inuyasha." It was her turn to look down, fearing rejection. But not for long. Inuyasha caught her up in his arms, and she heard him laugh for about the second time ever.  
  
"I love you too, Kagome!" Then their lips met, and both ignored the music coming out of the headphones on the cd player.  
  
There's Your Trouble, There's Your Trouble You Keep Seeing Double With The Wrong One You Can't See I Love You, You Can't See She Doesn't But You Just Keep Holding On There's Your Trouble  
  
But Kagome knew that it was no longer any trouble.  
  
^_^^_^^_^  
  
Well? What's everybody thinking? I can't tell unless you review! So please, please, PLEASE REVIEW!!! I hope everybody liked it! If so, I have another story in the works right now called "Revenge Is Sweet (And VERY Messy!)" It's all Sessy-bashing fun! If you didn't like this fic, I'm sorry, but another one's coming out anyway! MWAHAHAHAHA!! 


End file.
